Music
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: anyone notice i write a lot of music-fics with MN? O.O Matt, Mello, and Near graduate from Wammy's and go in different directions. A reunion ten years later brings unwanted feelings...or does it simply uncover the feelings felt all along?
1. Prolouge

They had all attended Wammy's, the whole group. Ryuzaki, who was a principle at Wammy's, came up with the names. He was rarely there, though---he had this guy act in his place, Watari. Watari was principal in Ryuzaki's place, and while Ryuzaki came up with the names of his students, it was Watari's place to tell them their names. Wammy's was a whole line---elementary school, middle school, and high school. There was even a college, but that wasn't in England. It was in Japan.

That's not the point.

There was a strange tradition at Wammy High School---any elementary school friendships were usually forgotten or strengthened. An example of a forgotten friendship was Backup and Ryuzaki. They had been nearly inseparable when they were in elementary school, always together (A/N: i said that twice in one sentence...wow...). When they got to high school, things changed... a lot. Backup changed his name to Beyond Birthday and went crazy, beating up and almost killing three other students. On the other hand, Wedy and Aiber, who had been close friends (almost as inseparable as Backup and Ryuzaki, if not more so) had only gotten closer when they entered high school.

That's still not the point.

Another tradition, the more important one of the story (while the top ones were important as well, just not as important) was that it was an unspoken rule that the seniors of Wammy High generally tormented the sophomores and the juniors had the freshmen to torture. Two such juniors were Mello (Keehl Mihael) and Matt (Jeevas Mail). As freshmen and sophomores, they were (of course) tormented by Yagami Raito (who had just graduated, and refused his nickname of 'Kira', using his real name at all times) and his friend Mikami Teru (who had also just graduated. He also refused his nickname). Mello and Matt, named by Ryuzaki personally, were at the top of the school, not just their grade. Mello was number one, Matt number two. Raito had been number three (something he had detested, and proved it daily) and Mikami number four.

And then the freshmen came.

Near (Rivers Nate) came with them. He had beaten Mello's entrance exam score by at least six points, and Mello was more than slightly annoyed already with the kid. So he took it upon himself to torment the freshman personally, Matt following by his side (as usual). He got irritated as he searched, because the kid was just _nowhere to be found_. As he searched, he got even more irritated at the fact that the name (Near, Near, _Near_) sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Finally, Mello found Near in the library. His breath caught when he saw him, and for a moment he only stared, stirred by the sudden memory and vision of the freshman. There, in a seat by the window with a book in his lap, was the white-haired, pale-skinned, black-eyed boy who had been one of Mello's best friends in elementary school, up until Mello graduated. Behind him, Matt crashed into Mello...and died.

"Dammit, Mels. At least tell me when you're gonna stop like that." Matt whined, restarting his game. Matt's whine caught Near's attention, and he looked up slowly from his book, blinking.

"Mello." Was all he said before he went back to his book. Mello scowled and hit the black-eyed boy on the back of the head, hard. Startled, though it didn't show on his face, the albino looked up. "Did Mello need something?"

"You're the one who beat me on the exams." Mello snarled out. Near blinked and nodded. Mello's scowl deepened, and he lifted the albino out of his chair easily by his shirt, bringing their faces closer than allowed. "I'm gonna make your life hell, freshman." Near blinked.

"If Mello says so." Was all he said, waiting for Mello to put him down. Mello dropped him suddenly, and pulled Matt out with him.

* * *

Mello's junior and senior year were spent trying to beat (and being beaten by) Near. Each time he lost, Near was found with bruises on his arms, torso, and face the next day. He shrugged off any concerns about him, and that was how his freshmen and sophomore year was spent. When Near himself became a junior, he didn't think twice about ignoring everyone around him---as he had tried to do his first two years of Wammy High.

* * *

Years passed, as they're supposed to, and Mello found himself, a few years out of college, in the music business. Granted, everyone knew his name by now, but he had been called 'Mello' for so long that he insisted he be called that despite his name. Everyone figured the same for Matt; Matt just didn't care, so long as he could play his video game.

One day, about seven years after they officially graduated from Wammy's college, Mello came in and dropped a bag by the door before collapsing next to Matt. Matt didn't even look up from his game.

"Hard day?" Mello closed his eyes and groaned. Matt glanced at him, then paused his game. "Wanna go out somewhere?" Mello looked at him and grinned.

"Sure." A few days later, Matt and Mello (officially) were going out. (A/N: as much as i loathe to write that, it's essential). Mello, as a rising star, continued to perform in music videos he was assigned (for example, he told Matt about this weird video he had to perform in. Matt never remembered the video's name, and Mello never cared to talk about it afterwords).

They never cared to look back at what happened at Wammy's, or even talked about anyone (not that their talk about anyone would be friendly). Despite that, they ignored the weird looks they got whenever they (proudly) stated they were Wammy kids, and defended their school whenever someone mentioned it (a particularly memorable time was when Mello came in, covered in cuts and blood and bruises. While Matt fussed over him, Mello shrugged it off and said "You think I look bad, you should see the asshole that tried to tell me that Wammy's was an overrated, overpriced school system." Matt had laughed.)

Even so, they kept no contact with the school and so were shocked when they got a letter (after Mello had made it big in the music industry) for their ten-year reunion.

* * *

It was strange, Mello thought, walking through Wammy's halls again. It made him feel like he was 18 all over again, instead of 28. Behind him, Matt followed, making small comments about his video game.

Then it was almost like deja vu.

Mello almost ran over someone and he barely stopped in time. He had no time to shout a warning of his sudden stop to Matt, causing the red head to crash into him...and die.

"Dammit, Mels. At least tell me when you're gonna stop like that." Matt whined, restarting his game. Mello ignored him in favor of staring at the white figure in front of him, who's attention was attracted by Matt's whine.

"Mello." Near said softly.


	2. Think Of Me

Mello stared at Near. Near looked up at Mello before looking down again, and Mello felt 18 all over again, ready to hit the kid (who wasn't much of a kid anymore, he noticed dully). Which he did. He hit Near's head, hard, making the albino look up at him.

"Did Mello need something?" Near asked. Mello scowled at him (and barely refrained from saying 'you're the one who beat me on the exams').

"Yea. What the hell are you doing here? I distinctly remember you being two years younger than us."

"Mello is correct." Near said simply. Mello's scowl deepened.

"So why the hell are you here?" Near shrugged, and Mello grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling the albino up and pushing their faces together (again, barely refraining from saying 'I'm gonna make your life hell, freshman'). A girl with black hair came up to them.

"There you are!" She exclaimed. Pulling Near from Mello easily, she straightened his shirt a bit before pushing him in the opposite direction. "You're wanted over there, Near." Near obliged and walked away. She turned to Mello. "Be nice to Near for once, Mello." She scolded.

"Linda?" Matt looked up from his game and she smiled.

"Hey, Matt. Understand me, Mello?" She asked, her hands on her hips. Mello waved---yea, yea---and she scowled.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? You're both too young to be here." Linda shrugged.

"Near was invited by Ryuzaki. As was I. We aren't sure why, but it's usually best to listen to him and do as he says."

* * *

By the end of the reunion, Mello just wanted to be out of the damn school. Near had avoided him, going as far as leaving someone in the middle of a conversation when Mello came closer than four feet (and that was at least twice). It was starting to drive Mello crazy for an unknown reason, and when they all gathered in the MPR of Wammy High, he was only too eager to get out of the school. Unfortunately, he was almost late because he had been in the library with Matt, reading a book while the other played (and died) nonstop on his video game. The only reason they remembered was because Linda was walking by the room and looked in.

"You guys!" She cried, gaining their attention. "The reunion's almost over!" Mello jumped up and, grabbing Matt's arm, ran after Linda to the MPR. As they got in (and snuck quietly to their seats), Mello heard the guitar. Looking on the stage, he saw Near. As the albino continued to play, Mello recognized the song.

Flashback:

"---and for a parting gift for our graduating seniors, our top student, Near." Watari walked off of the stage, and the albino came up, guitar in hand. He took a seat and faced it away from the audience.

"For you all. To remember the..." His eyes lit on Mello's briefly. "Good times you had here at Wammy High." He said softly into the microphone before strumming away.

"Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free.  
If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." Near was focused on his guitar as he strummed it and sang, softly into the microphone so everyone could hear him. Several of the girls had tears in their eyes, and a few were even crying.

"We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea.  
But if you can still remember, stop and think of me.  
Think of all the things we've said and seen.  
Don't think about the things which might have been." More crying, and Mello shook his head, looking at the albino. Near looked up briefly, his black eyes meeting Mello's blue ones, before he looked down at the guitar again.

"Think of me  
Think of me waking silent and resigned.  
Imagine me  
Trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think  
Of you." By this point, all the girls were crying, and a few boys were too. Mello kept his eyes trained on the white-haired boy in front of them, frowning lightly.

"Think of me  
Whatever else you chose to do  
There will never be a day when I won't think  
Of you.  
Never be a day when I will never think of you." Near finished, bowed, and walked off stage.

End Flashback:

"Mels, you completely missed it." Mello looked up at Matt, who was staring at the screen with excitement. "YES! Haha, take that. Near sang again, that one song he did at graduation." Mello looked around---sure enough, there were girls crying as they remembered the song. Mello rolled his eyes.

"So long as it's over, I don't give a damn."

* * *

Near shuffled out awkwardly, trying to get out of the school. He nodded at the people congratulating him on his well-played (and oddly well-remembered) song as he walked quickly, trying to get out before everyone else. A sudden voice stopped him.

"Near." He tilted his head in the direction of the voice.

"Mello." He said slowly. He heard Mello approach him and he sighed.

"I'm gonna make this quick." Mello said, turning Near to face him. "I gotta, Matt's waiting for me. All I wanted to say was---" He looked down at Near to find the albino staring up at him, twirling his hair in his right hand (he guessed some things never changed, no matter what), complete attention on Mello. Mello blinked. "Was....you did good. Earlier. While you sang." Near blinked---was that Mello giving him a compliment?

"Is Mello sick?" Near asked innocently. Mello blinked.

"What? No."

"I see..." Near looked down, then back up at Mello. "Mello said Matt was waiting. Goodbye, Mello. Perhaps I will meet Mello again later." Walking around the blonde chocoholic, Near paused when there was a few feet between himself and the blonde. "By the way, Mello..." Mello turned to him, and Near looked back, black eyes meeting blue. "Mello did a good job as well, becoming well-known the way he did." Mello gaped at the albino, his heart pounding, as Near turned again and walked away.


	3. Swing, Swing

A few days after the sudden (for them---they hadn't been paying attention to time) reunion, Mello was laying on his bed while Matt lounged on the couch with his PSP.

"Hey, Mels?" Matt said suddenly.

"What?"Mello muttered from his bed, staring at the paper in front of him. His phone rang and he held up a finger to Matt---a silent 'hold that thought' gesture---and answered it. "Mello. What the hell do you want?" He paled suddenly, then glared at his paper. "Yes. Yes. Yea. I'm working on it now. No. Maybe. At some point. No. No. Dammit, I said no!" There was a long reply to that and Mello entertained himself by doodling on the paper. "Fine. Whatever. Sure, sure. Uh-huh." He hung up and sighed. "Damn it."

"Takada?" Matt guessed. Mello snorted.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"Mels, I think I should leave." Mello removed his arm from his eyes and stared at Matt upside down (the position he had slid into after he hung up).

"What?" Mello said slowly. Matt paused his game and stood up from the couch.

"I think I should leave." He repeated. Mello blinked.

"Why?"

"Because." Matt said, sitting in front of the upside down blonde. "One, you've been distracted lately, and you keep ignoring me. Two," Matt paused, and looked away. Mello understood.

"Linda." Was all Mello said. Matt nodded and Mello closed his eyes. "All right. Fine."

"You'll do fine, Mels." Matt touched Mello's head softly before standing up and leaving the room.

That was when Mello broke down.

* * *

"Don't just stand there, come one!" Takada pushed Mello into the recording studio and Mello shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"Takada, I don't have anything." She scowled.

"What about the lyrics you sent me?" Mello paled and shook his head. "Look, Mello, you didn't do too bad with the lyrics, and it's hopeful, which is new for you. Just try it out, yea?"

"I dunno." Takada sighed.

"Look, Mello, you said yourself that you weren't sure how long you and Matt were going to stay together. And it sounds like you're already over him." Mello scowled.

"How the hell do you know that?" He hissed. Takada smirked and shrugged.

"You're here, at the studio, instead of staying home and moping." Mello opened his mouth, paused, then scowled.

"Fine." He stomped into the recording studio. Takada grinned.

"Let's go, boys." She told the men recording.

* * *

Mello fumed as he placed the headphones over his ears. How dare Takada force him to do this? Shaking his head, he looked at the glass that showed him the tech crew. She was right, though, as much as Mello hated to admit it. He watched as Takada said a few things to them, then gave Mello the thumbs-up to start.

"Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of him  
He's seeing other girls  
Emotions, they stir.  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall." Mello closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he continued. From inside the tech room, Takada smiled.

"Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new...  
Swing, swing swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way to carry on again?" Mello smiled.

"Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on.  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
He knows I was wrong.  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold.  
And so do I, to a new love." '_Maybe. Possibly._' Mello thought blankly.

* * *

"Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone.  
I'll find someone new....  
Swing, swing swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way to carry on again?" Near looked at his car stereo and tilted his head to the side as Rester drove to his office.

"This is Mello?" Near questioned quietly.

"Yes." Rester answered. Near nodded and slowly reached out, adjusting the volume.

"Bury me  
You thought your problems were gone  
Carry me  
Away, away, away....  
Swing, swing swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way to carry on again?  
Swing, swing swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way to carry on again?" The song started to fade and Near returned to staring blankly out of the window after turning the volume down again.

* * *

Matt stared at the radio, then back at his game. Linda glanced over at him.

"You never told me what happened with Mello." She said softly. Matt laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Lin. He's better now, I'm sure of it." Linda sighed.

"How do you know, Matt?" She asked, sitting next to him. He moved slightly without pausing his game.

"Because, I am Mello's best friend." He answered. "And if Mello is really, truly heartbroken, he wouldn't have recorded anything for at least three months, and when he did, it most certainly would _not_ be anything like what was just playing on the radio." Linda shrugged.

"If you say so, Matty."

* * *

Near leaned his head against the window, staring at the street.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Near?" Rester asked from the driver's seat.

"Just drive, Rester, please." Near said softly, not taking his eyes off of the sidewalk. Rester sighed, but didn't hesitate to obey Near's command. Closing his eyes, Near took a deep breath. "What do we have scheduled for today, Rester?"

"You have a meeting with your superior at 9:00, a meeting with another hopeful assistant at 10:30, and then from 1:45 to 6:15 you have various hopefuls that are scared stiff at actually meeting you and having you evaluate them. That's it." Near sighed.

"Thank you, Rester."


	4. Mellow

Near sat on the floor, surrounded by dominos, painstakingly placing another at the top of a tower, when the door opened and Rester poked his head in.

"Near."

"What is it, Rester?" Near asked softly, grabbing a few more dominos. Rester didn't even blink.

"We have a new group in here for you to see." Near placed two more dominos and stood up, carefully walking around the tower he had been working on.

"All right, I'm coming." He muttered.

* * *

"These people are weird." Gevanni frowned, watching the group from the other side of the glass. "I mean, they don't sound too bad, but still..."

"We're better off keeping a hold of these ones, though." Halle observed from her spot next to Gevanni. Gevanni stared at her.

"Why?" She smiled lightly and pointed.

"When was the last time you saw Near-san like that?" She asked. Gevanni looked, and noticed the soft smile on Near's face. He blinked.

"Right..."

* * *

Mello scowled at the sky. Of all days, it had to be today that it rained. Still scowling, he ignored the obvious squeals of fangirls (but he seemed to have this aura at the moment that more or less screamed 'piss off or I'll kill you' so nobody came close to him). A black car pulled up next to him and he frowned at it---he was waiting for the bus (because Takada swore that last time was the very last time she'd 'pick up Mello's sorry ass', as she put it), what the hell was this? Once Takada said something like that, that was usually the final word in the mat---

The window in the backseat rolled down and Mello scowled again. Near.

"Does Mello need a ride?" He asked quietly. Mello sighed deeply.

"No, dammit. I'm waiting for the bus." Near studied Mello.

"Mello doesn't want to take the bus." He pointed out. Mello bit his lip, then scowled deeper as he knew that the albino was right and stomped over to the car.

"Shove over then, bastard." He muttered. Smiling slightly, Near obediently moved over and Mello opened the car door, getting in and slamming it shut.

"You can drive, Rester." Near said. He turned to Mello. "Where to, Mello?"

"Just take me home." He gave Rester the address then looked around the car. "You have any music in here?" Near shrugged.

"A demo CD." He said softly. "One song on it."

"Play it." Near shook his head. Mello glared at him. "Why the hell not?" Near smirked slightly.

"I rather like this song, and Mellow would find it an odd... type of song, which means that Mello would add it to whatever reasons he has to make fun of me." He said. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Play the damn CD, Rester." He glanced at Near. "Maybe I could be of some help. Or something."

"I have Rester, Gevanni, and Halle if I wanted outside opinions, Mello." Mello shrugged.

"Now you have me. Play the damn CD." Near sighed.

"Go ahead, Rester." Rester complied, and these surprising upbeat lyrics started. It made Mello jump and stare at Near incredulously before actually listening to the song.

"Have you ever smoked a big, fat Cuban cigar?  
Have you ever hitched a ride on a shooting star?  
Have you ever seen red when it should've been yellow?  
Whoa, have you ever been mellow?  
(mellow... mellow... mellow...)" Mello almost choked at the sound of the lyrics, and the oddly positive beat of the song. What the hell?

"Come on!"

"Have you ever seen a day that don't turn to night?  
Have you ever been wrong when you thought you were right?  
Has it ever been said 'You're a jolly, good fellow'?  
Whoa, have you ever been mellow?  
(mellow... mellow... mellow...)"

"Yea!  
On your marks, get set, ready, let's go!  
Listen up, kids, I'm comin' with the flow.  
Comin' with the flavor  
Something you can savor  
Now I wanna see you on your best behavior." Near noticed Mello's wide blue eyes and shocked expression and barely held back a laugh. Mello didn't notice, staring at the speakers in the backseat in shock.

"So throw your hands up,  
Come on, follow me.  
Jack's going out to the old bank,  
Ricky, ritalized geezer, what can I say?  
Walk with the ladies? No way!" Behind Mello's shock, the blonde chocoholic was trying so very hard not to laugh. It was waay to hard, he thought.

"Now 'bang, bang' goes the beat of the drum.  
Shake your bum, 'cause we just begun.  
Boom, boom, get jiggy with me  
I'm the UK's number four MC.  
Wham, bam, catch me if you can.  
You want something to do with it?  
I know a man.  
He's called B. B., and he's up with some funk.  
Better riot, your taxi will come!"

"Have you ever smoked a big, fat Cuban cigar?  
(Yea!)  
Have you ever hitched a ride on a shooting star?  
Have you ever seen red when it should have been yellow?  
Whoa!"

"Have you ever been mellow?"

"Have you ever seen a day that don't turn to night?  
Have you ever been wrong when you thought you were right?  
Has it ever been said 'You're a jolly, good fellow'?  
Whoa, have you ever been mellow?  
(mellow... mellow... mellow...)"

"Let's go crazy!"

"Mellow...." Mello bowed his head, his bangs covering his face, while the faint words were said behind the instrumental part of the song. Near noticed this and tilted his head to the side.

"Does it really matter if you've never been mellow?"

"Mellow..."

"Does it really matter if you've never been mellow?"

"Me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-mel-mellow..."

"Jamie, shine the magic torch!  
(Here we go)"

"Have you ever smoked a big, fat Cuban cigar?  
Have you ever hitched a ride on a shooting star?  
Have you ever seen red when it should've been yellow?  
Whoa, have you ever been mellow?" The song ended and Mello burst out laughing. Rester looked back and noticed that Near was smiling as well, watching Mello crack up. Mello was laughing so hard, he almost started crying.

"What the hell, Near?" He asked breathlessly, clutching his sides. Laughing, he faced Near. "What the hell are you listening to, man?"

"I said it was odd."

"That was worse than 'odd', Near!" Mello closed his eyes, panting lightly. "Oh, geez, Near, that's downright weird!" Near shrugged. Mello looked at Near, smiling. Near stared back. "Why do you listen to that?" Near looked out the window, turning a faint pink.

"... It reminds me of Mello and Matt." Mello blinked.

"Matt and... me?" He said slowly. Near nodded.

"Mello and Matt were probably the only people I ever really spoke to." Near said softly. Mello stared at him, eyes wide. "Even though Mello was more worried about beating me, he and Matt were the closest I ever had to friends."

"Really?" Near glanced back at Mello and was taken back (though it didn't show on his face) by the soft smile on Mello's face. He nodded slowly, staring at him. Mello blinked. "What?"

"I've never seen Mello smile." Near said softly. Mello turned red this time. "Mello has a pretty smile." Mello flushed darker and Near looked out the window. "We're at Mello's house." Mello leaned over Near and looked in the same direction as the albino.

"Huh, you're right." He said softly. Grabbing his stuff (which consisted of his leather jacket and keys), Mello opened the door. Before he shut it, he looked at Near. "Thanks, I guess." Near smiled.

"No problem." Mello smirked and whacked Near on the head gently. Near stared with wide eyes---Mello never hit him gently.

"See you around, asshole." And with Near staring after him, eyes widened only slightly, Mello walked into the building he lived in.


	5. Thread Cut and The Night Starts Here

A few days after Near gave Mello a ride home, Rester found him sitting by the window... at 4:15 in the morning.

"Near, did you get any sleep?" Near didn't look up from where he was staring.

"Something is going to happen, Rester." He said softly, ignoring the question. "Something..."

"What's going to happen, Near?" Rester asked just as softly. Near shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the sill.

"What indeed?" Near whispered. "What will happen now?"

* * *

Mello couldn't believe how hard it was to get the albino out of his head. Seriously. And the stupid song in the car---it was also stuck in his head! Muttering angrily, Mello stood up and wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a few bars of chocolate and sitting in a chair. His phone rang.

"Mello."

"_Mels._" Mello didn't move from his spot.

"Matt." Silence on Matt's end.

"_How've you been?_" Mello took a bite of chocolate. "_Are you eating more chocolate?_"

"Yea. Stupid Near." Mello heard Matt sigh at the other end.

"_What happened this time?_" Matt asked exasperatedly. Mello shook his head, then remembered Matt couldn't see him.

"Nothing." Matt was quiet.

"_All the bad stuff between the two of you, I don't believe that._" He said softly. Mello ate more chocolate.

"Stupid brat." Was all Mello said as he hung up the phone. Tilting his head back so that his view of his kitchen was upside-down, Mello took another bite of chocolate. What the hell?

* * *

Shaking his head tiredly, Near walked into his office, a bunch of boxes in his tiny hands. Rester let him in the office.

"Near, are you all right?"

"Fine, Rester." Was Near's tired reply. Rester sighed, but followed Near into his office, shutting the door lightly.

"Has Mello contacted you again?" Near looked at Rester with a raised eyebrow.

"Why on earth would Mello contact me, Rester?" Rester instantly realized he said the wrong thing when Near's already dull eyes went slightly duller.

"My apologies, Near." Near shrugged.

"What is it now, Rester? Am I needed somewhere?" Rester blinked, remembering the reason he was at Near's office to begin with.

"Right, the meeting at 10:45 this morning was cancelled." Near blinked.

"Is that all?" Rester nodded. "Then, I would like to be alone."

"Of course, Near." Rester bowed and walked out of the office, closing the door softly.

* * *

Three days later, Near was in the office listening to another group when his phone rang. He stood up and walked out, not saying anything.

"Rivers Agency." He said lifelessly.

"_Damn, Near._" His eyes widened slightly.

"Mello?"

"_Of course._" Near could practically hear the smirk in the blonde's voice. "_Who else would it be?_"

"No one, of course, besides one of my team." Near frowned. "How'd Mello get this number?" Mello laughed.

"_Halle gave it to me._" Near rolled his eyes.

"Of course. So, did Mello need something?" The was a pause." Mello?"

"_Look, this is gonna seem odd._"

* * *

Mello scowled. This shouldn't be that hard, dammit!

"_What's going to seem odd? Mello?_" He sighed angrily when he heard Near and glared up at the building he was standing by.

"Shut up and let me in, asshole." Mello snapped the phone shut and the doors opened. Looking up once more at the letters that spelled out 'RIVERS MUSIC AGENCY' Mello walked in. Near was by the doors.

"I moved down here while I was speaking with Mello." Near explained, motioning for Mello to follow him. As they walked up, Mello noticed pictures of bands and artists from... pretty much everywhere.

"You're that good, Near?" Mello asked, looking at the umpteenth picture of another band. "Near, who---" Near placed his hand over Mello's mouth, and when Mello turned to glare at him, he noticed that Near wasn't even paying attention to him. Music was heard from a room.

"Baby, close your eyes until tomorrow.  
It could bring joy, it could bring sorrow.  
But it will come as sure as light  
Try not to dream a dream tonight.  
Imagine that you're standing here  
And suddenly you disappear.  
A thread cut with a carving knife.  
That is what they call our life." Mello blinked and Near moved in the direction of the music. Mello followed slowly.

"Baby, close your eyes until tomorrow.  
It could bring joy, it could bring sorrow.  
But it will come as sure as light  
Try not to dream a dream tonight.  
Imagine that you're standing here  
And suddenly you disappear.  
A thread cut with a carving knife.  
That is what they call our life." Near opened the door and, Mello behind him, stood by the group.

"Which group are you?" He asked blankly. They all jumped and one of them came forward.

"We're called Stars. We---" That was all she got out.

"Do one more song." Near cut across her. She blinked, but nodded.

"Ok. What?" Near shrugged.

"Whatever you want." She looked at the rest of the band and they got into positions.

"Night Starts Here." One of them said. They all nodded. The girl started the song.

"The night starts here, the night starts here  
Forget your name, forget your fear  
The night starts here, the night starts here  
Forget your name, forget your fear." One of the males came forward.

"The pleasure part, the after thought  
The missing stone in the graveyard  
The time we have, the task at hand  
The love it takes to become a man.  
The dust at dawn is rained upon  
Attaches itself to everyone.  
No one is spared, no one is clean  
It travels places you've never been  
Or seen before."

"The night starts here, the night starts here  
Forget your name, forget your fear  
The night starts here, the night starts here  
Forget your name, forget your fear  
You drop a coin into the sea  
And shout out 'Please come back to me'  
You name your child after your fear  
And tell them 'I have brought you here'."

"The pleasure part, the after shock  
The moment that it takes to fall apart.  
The time we have, the task at hand  
The love it takes to destroy a man.  
The ecstasy, the being free  
That big black cloud over you and me.  
And after that, the upward fall  
And worry angels after all.  
I don't know, I don't know." The girl opened her mouth but Near cut her off.

"That's enough." They almost looked insulted. "Stay here, and don't move. I'll send one of my men, Gevanni, to talk about a contract with you. Good day." And Near pulled Mello out of the room, leaving the band with shocked expressions on their face.

"Well, that was rude." Near shrugged.

"I don't have time to listen to the whole song, Mello. I'll hear it later." Mello rolled his eyes. "Since I am obviously busy, perhaps Mello can enlighten me as to why he's here?" Mello bit his lip.

"Wanted to thank you for the ride." Near blinked.

"That was a while ago, Mello." Mello shrugged.

"So what. I'm still gonna do it. Now get all your things so we can go eat." Near raised an eye brow at Mello. Mello shrugged. "I'm thanking you my way, Near. Get your stuff."


	6. Friday, I'm in Love

Mello dragged Near through the streets, the albino looking around with dull eyes. Mello approached a small cafe and pulled Near to the back, forcing him down in a seat before sitting across from him. Near looked around and realized that the booth they were in was covered slightly, giving the other customers the impression that....

Near's eyes widened slightly.

"Mello does realize that from back here, it appears that we are on a date, correct?" Mello looked around nonchalantly.

"Really?" He muttered. Then he shrugged. "Whatever. Let 'em think what they want." Near stared at Mello with wide grey eyes and Mello frowned at him. "You can't honestly care what they think, Near." He said slowly. Near shook his head, and Mello saw (to his surprise) that Near's eyes didn't have the usual dull look in them. Near's eyes almost... sparkled.

"No, but it is amusing to me that Mello has hated me for so long and now he doesn't mind if people believe that we are on a date." Mello flushed and looked away.

"Yea, well... I might not hate you anymore, Near." Near smirked.

"That much is obvious, Mello." Mello flushed darker.

"Just get ready to order, Near." He muttered. Near's smirk widened and he looked down at the menu. A blonde waitress walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Misa-Misa (actually, her name tag said 'Misa'), and I'll be your waitress for today!" She said happily. "Can Misa-Misa start you off with anything to drink?"

"Tea." Near said instantly. Mello made a face.

"Coffee, please." He said. Misa smiled and bounced away (now that they watched her, they realized that this girl did not _walk_ anywhere---she bounced) to fill their order. Mello looked at Near and smirked. "So, Near, I hear that you've been famous. Takada has tried to keep your name from me, but I can tell how much you've done just by walking through the lobby of your building."

"I thank Mello for thinking of me while looking through my pictures." Near remarked. Misa placed their drinks on the table (where the hell did she come from?) and Near and Mello nodded their head in thanks.

"What can Misa-Misa get you to eat?" She asked happily.

"I want chocolate cake." Mello said instantly this time.

"Vanilla cake." Near said quietly. Misa nodded and walked off. As soon as she did, the strangest look came over Mello's face. Near noticed it. "What?"

"I've never actually seen you eat." Mello said softly. Near raised an eyebrow.

"Ok and?" Mello shook his head.

"Sorry. What's today, Friday?" Near nodded. Mello looked out the window. "That would explain it... Friday..." Suddenly, Mello's eyes lit up and he pulled Near's arm. Near barely managed to get money on the table to pay for their coffee and tea when---"Let's go!" They ran past Misa, who had their cakes ("Ehhhh? You guys haven't even eaten yet!") and Near waved at her slightly.

* * *

Three days later, Near was in the car when his phone rang. He didn't even look at the screen.

"River's Agency." He said dully, staring out the window from the passenger seat.

"_Near._" The albino raised an eyebrow.

"Mello?"

"_Turn on your radio._" Confused, Near reached out and turned the radio on.

"Ok."

"_Put it on K*Star 95.3._" With his phone in his left hand, Near switched through the radio stations with his right hand (which made it look a bit awkward) until he found the proper station.

"Ok."

"_Thanks, Near. Leave it on that station for a few minutes._" And Mello hung up. Near raised an eyebrow as he stared at the phone.

"All right, and now, a new song from one of our top stars, Mello!" The announcer (whoever it was) cried out happily (how the hell do they manage to stay so happy?). Near smiled an invisible smile when the music started.

"I don't care if Monday's blue,  
Tuesday's grey, and Wednesday, too.  
Thursday, I don't care about you,  
It's Friday I'm in love." Near's smile got slightly bigger.

"Monday, you can fall apart.  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart.  
Oh, Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love.  
Saturday wait,  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday never hesitates." Near reached out and adjusted the volume so that Mello's voice filled the car. Rester driving next to him didn't mind.

"I don't care if Monday's black.  
Tuesday, Wednesday hard to tack.  
Thursday, never looking back,  
It's Friday I'm in love." The instrumental made Near turn to the window to hide the smile that seemed to get bigger on his face.

"Monday, you can hold your head.  
Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed.  
Oh, Thursday, watch the walls instead,  
It's Friday I'm in love.  
Saturday wait,  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday never hesitates."

"Dressed up to the eyes,  
It's a wonderful surprise,  
To see your shoes and your spirits rise.  
Throwing out your frown,  
And just smiling at the sound,  
And as sleek as a shriek,  
Spinning round and round."

"Always take a big bite,  
It's such a gorgeous sight,  
To see you eat in the middle of the night.  
You can never get enough,  
Enough of this stuff,  
It's Friday, I'm in love!"

"I don't care if Monday's blue,  
Tuesday's grey, and Wednesday too.  
Thursday, I don't care about you,  
It's Friday I'm in love."

"Monday, you can fall apart.  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart.  
Oh, Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love." Near shook his head and didn't even blink as his phone rang.

"River's Agency." He said. He ignored Rester, who glanced at Near in surprise.

"_Hey. You heard it, I take it?_" Mello's voice rang over the phone, and Near could hear the pride in his voice. Near turned down the radio (half to hear Mello and half because he didn't want to hear the announcer talking).

"Yea." Near looked outside again. "Is that what you dragged me out of the cafe for?"

"_Yea._" There was a pause. "_I told the station that the song was for you, specifically._" Near's eyes lit up in excitement and surprise and he was glad that he was facing the window so that Rester couldn't see his face.

"Why?" He asked softly. He heard Mello chuckle.

"_You're smart, Near. Smarter than me. You should be able to figure it out. There are clues in the song that just played._" Mello hung up the phone and Near stared at it.

Clues in the song? Near puzzled over Mello's words until it hit him---Mello purposely made it like a puzzle. He knew Near loved puzzles, and made the song that way purposely, for Near to solve it. He smiled---he would finish this.

* * *

Ummm... i'm working on the puzzle part... XD i didn't think too much about it until now, and now i'm like 'crap! now i gotta make a puzzle out of it!!' haha, stupid me... oops...


	7. Just the One I'm Looking For

Near stared out the window of his room, his laptop in (surprise, surprise!) his lap. The screensaver bounced across the screen as he leaned his head against the glass. The music played in the room softly, creating a serene atmosphere in the room. Near closed his eyes as he thought.

"It obviously means that Mello doesn't care for any day other than Friday. But what's so special about Friday?" Near thought out loud, frowning as he thought. "He said that it would have been the first time he's seen me eat. That's what the line 'it's a wonderful surprise to see you eat in the middle of the night' means." He sighed as the song began again. His phone rang and he picked it up without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"_I thought you'd be awake. You need to get some sleep, Near-san. It's 4:56 in the morning._" Near blinked.

"Is that all, Halle?" There was a sigh.

"_Yes, Near-san._" Near rolled his eyes.

"Good night, Halle." He hung up without waiting for her answer. "Friday, I'm in love..." He trailed off softly, then checked the calender on his phone. Almost a week had gone by---it was Wednesday... no, Thursday morning now. He stared at the phone. "Friday, I'm in love..."

* * *

Mello flipped his phone open and leaned his head back over the edge of his bed.

"Mello." There was a pause. "Hello?"

"_Would Mello mind going out to the cafe with me again tomorrow?_" Mello sat up and stared at the phone in slight shock.

"Yea, sure, Near." He said softly. "What time?"

"_Let's say, 1:00?_" Near paused. "_Shall we meet at Mello's place or my agency?_"

"Your agency is closer, let's meet there." Mello said, smiling.

"_All right, then. I will see Mello tomorrow._" Near was about to hang up.

* * *

"_Bye, Near._" Near blinked as his phone beeped, signaling the end of the conversation. Then he sighed and looked out of the window of the car, eyes shut lightly. Beside him, Rester hid a smile.

* * *

Near smiled slightly at Mello as the blonde rushed up to him.

"Takada kept me late..." He panted, hands on his knees for a few seconds before standing up. "Sorry." Near shrugged.

"Shall we go?" He motioned for Mello to lead the way and Mello did, grabbing Near's arm and dragging him down the road again.

* * *

Mello was laying on his bed about two years later, his arm over his arm. 'I haven't seen or spoken to Matt in two years...' His phone rang and he picked it up without checking the screen.

"Mello." He drawled out lazily.

"_Keehl Mihael._" He froze and sat up slowly---he recognized the synthesized voice.

"L?" He said hesitantly.

"_That's right. We have something important to discuss._" Well, he got down to business fast. "_Keehl Mihael, we must discuss the upcoming reunion for Rivers Nate._"

"Near's reunion? Already?" Mello closed his eyes and lay on his bed again.

"_That is correct. You are invited. Or should I say, you are going to go._" Mello's eyes shot open.

"Why?" He muttered, knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer but wanting to ask anyway.

"_Because he went to yours, it's only fair._" Mello rolled his eyes at the childish logic. "_It's going to be at this address in a week._" L gave him the address. "_Have fun, Keehl Mihael._" And L hung up. Mello sighed, groaned, and threw his phone over the edge of his bed.

"Dammit."

* * *

Mello walked into the house slowly. It was huge---not even a house, but a mansion! It was insane, and he couldn't help but stare until---

"OOOF!" He looked down and stared at Near, who was twirling his hair nervously.

"Hello, Mello." He said slowly. "What is he doing here?"

"L invited me." Mello said with a shrug. "You know it's better to listen to L." Near nodded in compliance and motioned for Mello to follow him. Intrigued, Mello did as he was told. He was shocked when Near brought him outside. "Why out here, Near?"

"There's chocolate. I figured Mello would want some." Near said simply. Sure enough, there were chocolate strawberries on a table and Mello grabbed about three, finishing each with one big bite. Shrugging lightly, Mello's eye widened when he saw...

"That pool is huge!" He muttered, abandoning the strawberries and squatting by the edge of the pool. "How deep does it go?"

"Why doesn't Mello find out?" Before Mello had a chance to do anything, Near placed his hands on Mello's shoulders and pushed lightly. Mello tipped off balance and fell into the water. He went down a few feet before pushing upwards, his feet kicking and his hands tearing through the water.

"Near!" He coughed, glaring at the albino. He paused, however, when he noticed said albino was covering up a huge smile with his hands, his head bowed to cover his eyes, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter that was out of character for the kid. Smirking slightly, Mello made it to the edge of the pool and placed his arms on the side, his head tilted on them to see Near's face.

"I couldn't resist, Mello." Near muttered,still trying to hide the fact that he was laughing. Mello smirked.

"Asshole." He muttered.

* * *

"Come on, Near. Please?" Mello begged. It was Friday about a week after Near's reunion, and they were at the cafe (a habit they'd developed and soon looked forward to over two years). Misa walked... uh, bounced over.

"Can Misa-Misa get anything for Mello and Near?" She asked happily. Both shook their heads and she bounced away.

"Just this once, please?" Mello asked. "We're shooting a new video!"

"I'd get in the way, Mello." Near stated. Mello rolled his eyes. "It's true."

"Just do it. Please? For me?" Near looked at Mello and felt something familiar-yet-unfamiliar stir inside him. He sighed.

"Fine." Mello grinned.

"Thank you, Near. Let's go!!!" And once again (but not for the last time) Near barely had enough time to put money on the table for their order before Mello dragged him away.

* * *

Mello walked onset and pulled Near with him.

"You need to stand here." Mello ordered. Near's eyes widened.

"Mello never said anything about having me in it." He muttered. Mello smirked.

"Let's get started!" Takada yelled. Mello ran to join a group of kids, leaving Near alone by a table. Near sighed and pulled out a book, not looking up until he heard Mello start singing (A/N: Mello's doing a music video-thing, in case anyone's wondering).

"Action!" The director yelled. The group of students Mello was surrounded with started instantly, some of the girls giggling and a couple of guys rolling their eyes.

"We don't see the point in having a crush on him." One of the girls giggled. "You're much more interesting."

"And cuter." Another added.

"Yea. Why him?" One of the boys asked. Mello laughed.

"He's cold and he's cruel, but he knows what he's doing.  
He pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion." A couple of girls giggled at that. Mello shrugged.  
"He laughs at my dreams, but I dream about his laughter.  
Strange as it seems, he's the one I'm after." Near looked up at that and his grey eyes locked with Mello's blue eyes.

"'Cause he's bittersweet, he knocks me off of my feet,  
And I can't miss out, I don't want anyone else.  
He's a mystery, he's too much for me,  
But I keep coming back for more.  
He's just the one I'm looking for." Near flushed lightly and returned to his book. Mello smirked, and turned to the group of people, motioning for them to follow him.

"He can't keep a secret for more than an hour.  
He runs on 100 profatitude power." Near frowned, but noticed what Mello was doing from the corner of his eye and refused to look up (but 'profatitude'? Was that even a word? Actually, it wasn't) at the blonde.  
"And the more he ignores me, the more I adore him.  
What can I do, I'd do anything for him." Mello sat across from Near and lifted his face with his hand, smiling at the other. Near's flush turned slightly darker.

"'Cause he's bittersweet, he knocks me off of my feet,  
And I can't miss out, I don't want anyone else.  
He's a mystery, he's too much for me,  
But I keep coming back for more.  
He's just the one I'm looking for." Near got up to try to get away, only to be blocked by the group of people Mello brought with him.

"But when he sees it's me  
On his caller ID  
He won't pick up the phone,  
He'd rather be alone." Near turned and ran into Mello. He stared up at him, eyes wide, that familiar-yet-unfamiliar feeling filling up his chest at their proximity.

"But I can't give up just yet  
'Cause every word he's ever said---" Here Mello grabbed Near's hands firmly and locked their eyes together again.  
"Is still ringing in my head,  
Still ringing in my head." Mello reached out and touched the side of Near's face gently.

"He's cold and he's cruel, but he knows what he's doing.  
Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined." Near's eyes widened as Mello tilted his head forward, their foreheads touching slighlty.

"'Cause he's bittersweet, he knocks me off of my feet,  
And I can't miss out, I don't want anyone else.  
He's a mystery, he's too much for me,  
But I keep coming back for more." Near flushed even darker and tried to pull away, but Mello held him firmly and smiled lightly.

"'Cause he's bittersweet, he knocks me off of my feet,  
And I can't miss out, I don't want anyone else.  
He's a mystery, he's too much for me,  
But I keep coming back for more.  
Oh, I keep coming back for more.  
He's just the one I'm looking for." Mello tilted forward again, touching Near's lips gently with his own. Near felt his entire body relax as he slowly placed his hands on the side of Mello's face. Mello pulled back lightly, enough for him to speak (or finish the song that he was currently cursing with every fiber of his body) but stayed close enough that his lips brushed against Near's with every word.

"Just the one I'm looking for." He finished softly. Near's eyes opened and he stared at Mello, blinking slowly.

* * *

Officially, this song was the one that wormed its way into my head and hatched this plot thing. of course, i had to modify it a bit to make it work, haha XD, but yay for this chapter finally coming in. i think this was the longest chapter so far.

and a few of you assumed 'Friday, I'm in Love' meant Mello was in love with Near. XD it was a good guess, but not yet, sadly. that part comes later. if anyone caught the vague (and admittedly stupid) clues, and/or understood Near's reasoning in asking about the cafe, kudos. if not, the thing was this---it was Mello's way of asking Near out again.


	8. One Week

Near sat in the backseat of the car, Mello next to him, and Rester driving. They were going to a party (well, it was technically Mello's invitation, but he insisted on bringing Near) and, though neither really dressed up for it (Near was wearing his usual white pj's and Mello was covered in the usual leather), they, or Mello, was excited for it.

"It'll be fun, Near." Mello assured him, grabbing the albino's hand in his own and lacing his fingers through. Near tilted his head and smiled softly at Mello.

"If Mello says so." He said quietly. Mello smirked and leaned his head against the seat. The remainder of the trip was quiet.

* * *

Mello, his hand laced through Near's, was fighting to get to the table. Literally---it seemed that everyone wanted to talk to him. Yes, it was true that he was a rising star (and even better was that Takada was actually from Near's agency), but he wanted to sit down and eat, dammit! He stopped only when his elbow managed to knock someone down.

"Oh, shit, sorry." He muttered, letting go of Near's hand to help the other person up.

"Never heard you apologize before, Mels." Mello froze for a few seconds as a red-head with goggles looked up at him.

"Matt?" Mello said incredulously. Matt grinned up at him and Mello pulled him up.

"Mello." Mello blinked, then drew his hand back and hit Matt over the head. "OW! Shit, Mels, what was that for?"

"Don't wait two years before contacting me, you idiot!" Mello laughed at Matt rolling his eyes and pulling out a cigarette. "You never change, do you?"

"Wammy students never change, Mels." Mello shrugged.

"Don't know too much about that one..." He trailed off as Near stood next to him, looking from Mello to Matt.

"Hey, Near." Matt smiled. Near nodded in Matt's direction.

"Matt." Matt chuckled.

"Still anti-social, I see." Near shrugged.

"Mello, I wanna sit down." He said softly. Mello waved him off and started a conversation with Matt. Near, frowning and feeling a bit left out (a first since he started hanging out with Mello---Mello once told him, during their second meeting at the cafe, that it 'totally sucked' that Near felt that way and he would never have to again), tried to get Mello to at least move the conversation to a table so he could sit and maybe eat a little. Mello ignored him again. Running out of ideas, Near reached out and tugged softly at Mello's hand.

Suddenly, it was as if they were in high school again, with Near trying to get Mello's attention so he could tell him to move, allowing him entrance to anywhere---the cafeteria, the library, even his classes sometimes---and Mello reacted instinctively.

"Fuck off, Near!" He shouted, pushing the albino enough to make Near lose his balance.

"Mello!" Matt gasped, reaching out to steady Near. Near drew back, making him more off-balance and fall to the floor. Mello looked, confused, at Matt before turning and locking blue eyes with wide-eyed grey ones. Near stared up at Mello, his eyes wider than usual and a sliver of hurt and shock that only Mello could see (only Mello was really looking). Suddenly, Mello's eyes matched Near's as he realized what had happened.

"Shit, Near, I---" Near didn't let Mello finish---despite the fact that he always had trouble running (long-distances, at least, Mello found out), Near scrambled backwards, managing to get himself up and ran. Mello dropped his head into his hands as Matt lead him to a seat. "I'm screwed."

* * *

Near tilted his head on the window sill and picked up his phone as it rang.

"Hello." He said dully, closing his eyes.

"_Near, I---_"

"Goodbye." He hung up and placed his phone on the table next to him.

* * *

"Look, you can't come back here until you make up with him." Takada said angrily, throwing Mello out (literally---the woman is quite strong). Mello sighed.

"It's only been two days, and he won't listen to me!" He insisted. Takada scowled.

"Well, get him to listen to you." She stormed inside again and Mello sighed.

"Dammit."

* * *

Halle sighed as Mello stared up at the building.

"He's waiting for you to apologize, you know." Mello looked at Halle.

"He ignored my calls." Halle shrugged.

"That was three days ago. He's forgiven you, and since you won't call, he assumes that you no longer care." Mello looked away and, after a few minutes, stormed off. Hall sighed. "I tried, I guess."

* * *

Mello stormed into Near's office, guitar behind him. Near looked up at him from his desk, paper work in a neat pile.

"Mello?"

"Shut up." Mello took a shaky breath and started.

"It's been one week since you looked at me.  
Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.  
Five days since you laughed at me.  
Saying get that together come back and see me.  
Three days since the living room.  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you,  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me,.  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry." Near stared at Mello with wide eyes as Mello continued.

"Hold it now and watch the hoodwink.  
As I make you stop, think.  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman.  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss,  
I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan.  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes,  
Big like Leann Rimes,  
Because I'm all about value.  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits,  
You try to match wits,  
You try to hold me but I bust through.  
Gonna make a break and take a fake,  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake.  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours.  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow,  
Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver." Mello was practically gasping for breath when he finished from saying it so fast.

"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad.  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral,  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will.  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve,  
I have a history of taking off my shirt." Near hid a smile as he watched Mello play.

"It's been one week since you looked at me,  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy.  
Five days since you tackled me,  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees.  
It's been three days since the afternoon,  
You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon,  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me.  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry." Mello took another deep breath, and Near hid a bigger smile when Mello spit the words out.

"Chickity China, the Chinese chicken.  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'.  
Watchin X-Files with no lights on, we're dans la maison,  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one.  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic,  
Like Sting I'm Tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy.  
Like Kurasawa I make mad films.  
Okay I don't make films,  
But if I did they'd have a samurai.  
Gonna get a set of better clubs,  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my  
Irons aren't always flying off the back-swing.  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon,  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes,  
Used to make me think the wrong thing." Mello, gasping lightly, didn't miss Near's eyes shining slightly. He smiled a bit, encouraged by it.

"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad.  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral,  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will.  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve,  
I have a history of losing my shirt."

"It's been one week since you looked at me.  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry.  
Five days since I laughed at you.  
and said You just did just what I thought you were gonna do.  
Three days since the living room,  
We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me.  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry.  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry...  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry...  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie..." Mello locked eyes with Near, who had his head tilted to the side.

"How long did it take for Mello to come up with that?" He asked softly. Mello smirked.

"Not as long as you might think." He said. Near stood up and sat next to Mello, touching his hand softly. Mello intertwined their fingers. "But it took me long enough."


End file.
